


In Reverse

by fxdedtulips



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, i'm really still working on this tagging thing, tf is that, tf is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 00:06:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3467078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fxdedtulips/pseuds/fxdedtulips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He looks up to where his clock should be and stops short.</p><p>Kuroko doesn't remember his walls being this shade of grey. </p><p>He doesn't remember that antique clock by the wall either.</p><p>And most of all, he definitely doesn't remember the blonde lying next to him on the bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Reverse

**Author's Note:**

> because flustered kuroko is adorable and kise is just being kise

Kuroko turns over to the side and then squeezes his eyes shut due to the bright rays of sunshine glaring at him through his eyelids.

Kuroko's head is throbbing and his body aches. He's used to aches from basketball but right now, it ached in a totally different way. 

"Fuck." 

He mumbles, letting out a silent groan from the back of his throat as he forces himself to get up.

It doesn't really take much for Kuroko to wake up in the morning, but right now, it was all he could do to not fall back onto the strangely comforting mattress.

He looks up to where his clock should be and stops short.

He doesn't remember his walls being this shade of grey. 

He also doesn't remember that antique clock by the wall.

And most of all, he _definitely_ doesn't remember the blonde lying next to him on the bed.

Kuroko almost yelps as he throws himself out of the bed.

He desperately grasps for understanding as to why he was in someone else's room. 

— And to why he was _stark-naked._

Kuroko's mind flashes briefly with the image of bright lights flashing as Kagami magically disappears, the shots he threw back and his judgement going blurry from all the intoxication, the blonde who'd siddled up next to him on the bar counter, eyes dark and dangerous.

He remembers being shoved up against a door and liking it. He also remembers the hasty moans he never knew he could make. He remembers the blonde's beautiful eyes dark in lust and then, it all falls together.

Kuroko really lets out a yelp this time and he stumbles back, further away from the bed where the blonde was lying, sound asleep.

Oh no. _Oh no._

Kuroko makes a dash and grabs the first item of clothing and throws it on. Not bothering to check whether it was his.

He ends up grabbing his pants, heaving a silent sigh of relief when he feels his wallet and phone in the back pocket. The white button-down though, is a size too big and obviously belongs to the blonde but Kuroko wasn't going to wait around until he came to.

Kuroko is barely through the door when he hears the blankets being tossed around and for once, he can't be any more grateful about his non-existent presence.

 

 

Kuroko realises he looks like a hungover homeless person in this neighbourhood. The buildings are skyscrapers and when Kuroko left the apartment, he'd stepped into the lift only to gasp at the number of levels it had.

_Fourty-Seven._

Kuroko hails the first cab and keeps turning behind to check if the blonde would chase after him before he knocks his head against the side of the cab.

_It was just a one-night stand. Besides, what are the chances that he'll even remember you?_

The thought seemed reassuring (at least, that's what Kuroko told himself) but at the same time, a little depressing.

His first time was lost while he was _dead drunk_. Well, on the bright side, at least he'd lost to a hot blonde and not Kagami by some freak accident whilst both drunk off their asses.

Kuroko shivers at the thought of his best friend in that way and vows never to think of that ever again.

The ride back is silent and Kuroko tries not to stare at the roadsigns in an effort to remember how to get to this area. Kuroko's mind keeps flashing with images of the blonde and it's really alarming.

_I'm so fucked._

In more ways than one.

 

 

 

When Kuroko unlocks the front gate to their apartment, he tries to be as quiet as possible, but of course, such things never work when your flatmate was your team member for years and when your lack of presence doesn't affect him.

"Kuroko! Wher— Oh." Kagami emerges, plate of american breakfast in his hands.

Kuroko _swears_ he sees Kagami almost dropping it.

"Hello." Kuroko says and reaches to grab the plate from Kagami, only realising how hungry he was at that moment.

Kagami's fast reflexes manage to move the plate away quick enough, and Kuroko's never disliked this skill of Kagami's so much in his life.

"You got laid, didn't you?" Kagami says and Kuroko's cheeks immediately turn a shade of pink.

"N—No.

"Bullshit. You totally did! Oh my god, wait till Alex hears about thi—"

Kagami stops short when he realises that the plate was on the table and Kuroko was already shoving spoonfuls into his mouth.

"Kuroko!"

"What." Comes the reply, although it sounds more like 'wha', from Kuroko's full mouth.

"So..." The sly smile takes over Kagami's expression.

"Who was it?"

"Shut up."

 

 

Kuroko calls in sick that day, and spends the rest of the day wandering around the house like a wandering spirit.

"Don't you have work to get to?" Kagami yells, annoyed at Kuroko's appearing and disappearing. It gets scary, sometimes. Especially when the apartment is this quiet.

"I called in sick today."

Kuroko's voice is quiet and soft and Kagami can't stop his skin from crawling.

Kuroko doesn't speak. Because he's terrified that he'll accidentally blurt something embarassing and never live it down.

If. Only. He. Could. Stop. Thinking. About. Him.

 

Kuroko goes to work the next day, 70% sure he's completely over that day. 

"Hey, have you heard? The CEO has just resigned and his son is taking over! He's visiting each department today and i heard he's a hottie!" 

Kuroko slips past everyone like he usually does and settles at his desk. 

Calling in sick, had its cons. It meant he'd have to makeup for all the work he left undone from the day before. Kuroko cracks his knuckles before diving into the shit-pile of workload he'd landed himself into and almost doesn't hear the frantic shuffles and whispers of "He's here, he's here!"

Kuroko glances up and sees a familiar shade of blonde by the entrance to their department and freezes.

_It can't be..._

Kuroko tries to peel his gaze away because he knew he'd be caught staring if he doesn't.

The second he's about to look away, the blonde looks up and their eyes meet.

It's for a milisecond that Kuroko's eyes meet the blonde's and he instinctively ducks his head. Though, he's pretty sure the panic, recognition and shock in his eyes weren't left unnoticed.

_Fuck. I really **am** screwed._

 

 

Kuroko finds out that his CEO's name is Kise Ryouta, and provided how familiar it sounds, he'd probably told Kuroko his name that night but Kuroko'd forgotten.

(And might have yelled or whispered it a few times. Kuroko can't remember.)

He pretends to not stare at the pressed and iron-ed white button-down hanging by his closet every time he opens it.

Kuroko spends as little time he can in the office for the next week. He enters the minute he starts his shift and leaves the minute he ends.

That meant having to stay during Lunch break but it was totally worth Kagami's 4-course dinners.

"Wait. So you're saying, the guy you banged, is your office's new CEO?!" Kagami exclaims, kernels of popcorn falling out of his open mouth.

Kuroko can only nod weakly, because it's true.

"Oh my god, Kuroko. You're so fucked, man. Totally fucked."

—Literally _and_ figuratively.

And Kuroko couldn't agree any more.

 

 

Kuroko should've known this avoiding tactic wouldn't work for long.

It would only last a week. Two at best, and then it would be all over.

He'd end up having to confront Kise Ryouta and probably losing his job.

Surprisingly, its the thought of not being able to see him that makes his heart twist instead of the thought of becoming jobless.

Kuroko thinks he's done a good job at avoiding Kise-san but all of that goes down the drain when his team leader comes up to him, proposal in hand with instructions to hand it over to Kise.

Kuroko was grateful he was wearing his white-button down with his black tie today, sleeves rolled up to his elbow. It would be ridiculously embarassing to have to see Kise-san while wearing something positively ridiculous.

(Like the hoodie Kuroko loves wearing so much.)

He doesn't realise he's been standing outside Kise-kun's office for a few minutes until the receptionist behind him snaps him out of his stupor.

"Kuroko-kun? Kise-kun's inside waiting." She says and Kuroko bites his bottom lip, mumbling his consent and then knocks twice before stepping into the office.

Kuroko scans the entire room first, calculating his chances of escaping before finally looking over to the desk where Kise was looking over a few papers.

Kuroko is about to clear his throat when Kise looks up and his eyes widen, dropping the papers back onto his desk clumsily.

"Kise-san. Uh..." Kuroko bows sharply on impulse before making the mistake of looking into Kise's eyes again.

They both freeze and Kuroko's throat goes dry.

"Uh... I—I'll just— Leave this here." Kuroko tosses the proposal onto the coffee table next to him and turns to make a dash for the inviting exit when he feels Kise's fingers curling around his wrist.

"No. Don't go." Kise's voice is soft but desperate and Kuroko all but loses the motivation to turn tail and run.

"Kise... san. I sh—" Kuroko is cut off by his own yelp when Kise tugs on Kuroko's wrist to spin the blue-haired boy to face him.

Kuroko's hands end up on Kise's chest as he stares back at Kise in shock.

"Kurokocchi." Kise says softly and Kuroko wants to hear him say it again.

"Stop running away from me. Come on, you know i won't bite. Well, unless in a completely different context and if you like it, i do." Kise says without a single shred of shame and Kuroko feels his cheeks heating up.

"I— I was drunk off my ass and i wasn't thinking straight. I'm so—" Kuroko rambles, only to be stopped by Kise's lips against his.

Kuroko reacts on instinct and the hands on Kise's chest clench to cling on Kise's suit.

 

Kuroko's pretty sure he's just wrinkled the perfectly pressed and ironed shirt but he couldn't find it within himself to give a shit.

Kise kisses like its an argument. One he had to win. So Kuroko lets him.

He would never say it aloud but he likes it like this.

Kise's demanding lips against his, Kise's hands that leave trails everywhere.

Kise is everything he needs and more.

Kuroko forgets he needs to breathe and pulls back, staring at Kise's red and swollen lips, fighing the urge to catch it between his teeth and tug.

"You keep running and avoiding me. I don't even get a chance to talk to you." Kise heaves and pants, trying to catch his breath.

Kuroko stays silent and just takes in the scent of Kise. Waves of nostalgia coming back in full force.

"What— Why would you want to talk to _me_?" Kuroko chokes out and Kise smiles.

_Oh god that smile he could stare at forever._

"What? I wanted to talk to you. Why? Because you're the best thing thats happened to me and i'm not letting you slip through my fingers." Kise says smoothly and it sounds like silk to Kuroko.

"You wanted to talk to me, right?" Kuroko feels a surge of courage as he lets the words flow.

"I'm right here and if you'll have me, i'm not gonna go anywhere." Kuroko whispers and Kise swears under his breath.

"Fuck. Don't say things like that." Kise leans nearer to Kuroko again.

"Why not?" 

"Because it feels too damned good to be true. You were probably way too drunk to notice but that night, you were just by the bar counter, downing shots and i already knew i was a goner." Kise says, lips moving to lap lazily at Kuroko's throat.

Kuroko takes in a sharp intake of breath at the action and Kise's words— _but mostly because of what Kise was doing to him_ — and curls a hand behind Kise's neck.

All of a sudden, Kise laughs and pulls back, smiling eyes staring into Kuroko's.

"I realised... That we're doing this backwards." Kuroko looks confused for a moment before he smiles.

"Oh."

Kise lets out another breath-taking laugh at Kuroko's reaction.

They stayed that way for a while. Foreheads against each other's, Kuroko's hand curled behind Kise's neck and Kise's on Kuroko's waist.

"Are you free after work?" 

"Yes." 

"Have dinner with me?"

Kuroko smiles softly, leaning forward to brush his lips against Kise's boldly.

"I'd love to."

 

 

 

.

.

. 

_** epilogue ** _

"I swear to god, Kuroko. Please move in with Kise. I will die if i see anymore of your flirting." Kagami groans and covers his face after he catches them playing footsie under the dining table.

It's not Kuroko's fault. Kise started it first and was away for a few days, was it wrong to miss the idiot?

"That's actually not a bad idea." Kise hums and delivers a solid clip to Kuroko's ankle and he yelps softly.

Kagami narrowed his eyes at both of them and took deep breaths.

"Oh, I tell Kuroko to talk to you about moving in everyday and he's like, _'No. Go to sleep, Kagami.'_ " Kagami mimicks Kuroko in a terrible high-pitched voice that sounds nothing like the blue-haired boy but Kise is amused anyway.

"Wait. Don't you want to move in with me?" Kise pouts and his eyes start getting teary.

Kuroko groans and rubs his temples.

"Look what you've done, Kagami." He mutters and Kagami's arms go up in a sign of surrender.

Kagami shrugs and leaves the table, bringing his food with him and slams the door to his room shut, leaving Kuroko and Kise alone in the living room.

"Wh— Why didn't you ask me?" Kise asks again, eyes pleading and Kuroko sighs.

"I wanted you to ask me to move in with you first." Kuroko mutters and he's hoping Kise doesn't catch i—

The smile that takes over Kise's face must be illegal, because it momentarily blinds Kuroko.

And then Kise picks Kuroko up to spin him around in glee.

_Baka._

Kuroko can't help but smile as the words cross his mind while Kise continues on in his own world.

"You're calling me stupid." Kise suddenly remarks and Kuroko's eyes widen.

"How—"

"I can hear the cogs in your brain turning, Kurokocchi." 

"But i can't hear yours." 

Kise takes a moment to realise what Kuroko meant and he immediately pouts.

"So cruel!" 

 

.  
.  
.

"But you're still moving in with me, right?"

 ...

"Yes."

_As if i wouldn't._

**Author's Note:**

> this turned out crappy didn't it —oh well
> 
> editted on 03-04-15


End file.
